


Wolves on a Plane

by brixxia, SamichMachine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Short, annoying!Stiles, references to Cabin Pressure, scared of flying!Derek, slash if you turn sideways and squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brixxia/pseuds/brixxia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamichMachine/pseuds/SamichMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek?" Stiles whined as he poked him in the ribs with one bony finger. Derek could feel his own fingers digging even further into his armrests, the claw marks getting deeper. He was almost starting to feel sorry for the flight attendants who would have to clean up the mysterious gouges in the airplane's seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves on a Plane

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!! :D
> 
> Joint work between my sister idonotlikethatsam-i-am and I. It's been heavily edited from the original she wrote, so it's mostly my writing at this point, but she definitely deserves credit.
> 
> Bet you all know what picture this fic is based off of ;)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are what pure love and candycanes are made of. <3

“Derek?" Stiles whined as he poked him in the ribs with one bony finger. Derek could feel his own fingers digging even further into his armrests, the claw marks getting deeper. He was almost starting to feel sorry for the flight attendants who would have to clean up the mysterious gouges in the airplane's seat.

Stiles seemed to have decided poking Derek was the best way to get his attention. He did it again, and again, and again one more time for good measure. Stiles had been ridiculously needy for the last hour, ever since they'd entered the Metal Tube of Hell - Derek thought that name was a better fit than “airplane.” God only knew this thing didn't seem very safe. He made a mental note to never fly with MJN Air again. On the other hand, he'd never flown before, so he may have been a little... apprehensive. Not that he'd let the idiot next to him know that. That would be the last damn thing he needed.

"Deeer-"

Stiles cut off with a squeak as Derek's head whipped around. He took a deep breath before he answered, unconsciously aware the Alpha was bleeding into his voice when he said, “What, Stiles?”

"You okay, man? You seem a little tense."

Derek ground his teeth together. The combination of Stiles and being 30,000 feet above the ground in a metal tube was making his control recede at a frankly alarming pace. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he could feel the red swirl into them as he growled, "Stiles? Shut. Up.”

Stiles seemed to have finally gotten the message. His eyes widened with a bit as his mouth shut with a snap, seeming to realize what the the consequences would be if Derek lost control on a plane. He frowned as he turned away and slipped his headphones on to watch the in-flight movie, folding his hands into his lap as a gesture that there would be no more poking. Derek released a low woosh of breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He forced his hands to loosen and leaned back in his seat. Maybe now that he could concentrate on his control, he'd be okay.

That was when the pilot made an announcement about turbulence and the plane started shaking. Of course, he thought to himself as he grit his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, and resumed his death-grip on the armrests.

Once the movie ended about an hour later, Stiles had tried talking again, but Derek's growl had shut him back up. About twenty minutes of silence had passed after that incident when Derek grew suspicious. Stiles had been really quiet – too quiet, especially for a bored Stiles. He lifted his head from the game he'd started fiddling with on his phone after the turbulence ended and turned to look towards the seat next to him.

Stiles was out cold. Derek rolled his eyes with a snort and went back to his game.

A few seconds later, Stiles' head lolled onto his shoulder. He stiffened, took a deep breath and looked up at the plane's ceiling to beg whatever higher beings there may be for some patience. Then he turned back to glower at the head on his shoulder.

"Stiles," he growled.

No response, so he tried again. Radio silence.

Then the boy started drooling slightly. Flaring his nostrils, he moved Stiles' head in the opposite direction, only to have it roll right back to him.

Sighing and chalking it up to the fates having it in for him, he gave up and cast an almost affectionate glance at the kid. "Idiot," Derek muttered as the corner of his mouth twitched, then moved the blanket that had been on his lap to Stiles' before leaning back and closing his eyes.


End file.
